Entertainment
by plannedbyReaperLight
Summary: PWP Uke!Light Has been stuck with Misa for years and is lonely and desperate. Yaoi Ryuk/Light and Light/Misa Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Do not own Death Note.

PWP Ryuk/Light and later Ryuk/Light/Misa

For the Kink meme again.

http : / / community. livejournal. com/ dn_kink2/ ? page=21 #comments

The prompt is either Light or Misa seduce Ryuk.

**Don't like, don't read! **

* * *

It was November 5th.

"Hey Light, I'm going out shopping, okay?"

Light grunted from his side of the bed, uncharacteristically sleeping in….

Light always got weird on this day.

Misa knew better than to bother her Light today—he always got very moody on the anniversary of their victory.

As soon as Misa left Light got up, stripped naked, and got into the shower.

Damn L.

Before L came along with his stupid handcuffs…

Light was perfectly happy in the closet, thank you very much.

Damn his other self.

When he finally succumbed to human impulse… he had at that time forgotten that L was already a dead man—it was too late to change his plans even if he had wanted to. He was locked into this, his destiny.

In the end his plans had gone over perfectly...

He was God now.

And he was very... lonely.

But what was done was done.

Light was sure he could get over L if he could just get out there... maybe go clubbing or something.

He was sure he could find a suitable... replaceme— companion.

Yes, such a companion must be obedient... but not brainless (he already had one Misa, thank you very much). He would appreciate some... playfulness.

And he would be dark haired, pale skinned... (but liking sweets was optional.)

And his companion wouldn't act any different towards him if he were to let him top...

Speaking of which...

Damn his body! (Why the hell did it enjoy being dominated!)

But he couldn't do ANYTHING like that without Misa finding out (and killing him).

Damn Misa!

If he didn't need her eyes, he'd kill her in a heartbeat.

**"Hey Light, I think we're out of apples... Oh, er... sorry!"** Ryuk had forgotten it was THAT day... and Light had forgotten to put a sock on the door.

So Ryuk had walked in on Light while he was touching himself.

"It's… alright…" Light panted.

He had already moved from stroking himself down to impaling himself on his fingers.

He looked seductively over his shoulder to where his constant companion was watching him now with half-lidded eyes.

Purely on impulse Light asked "Want to join?"

Ryuk looked startled. Light had to keep from laughing out loud as the monster blushed, apologized again, and stumbled backwards through the wall.

Light smirked. Well, well… look at that—Ryuk WAS interested.

Sure Ryuk wasn't that pretty to look at (indeed, if his past-self from ten years ago could hear what he was thinking now he would no doubt be disgusted at how low his standards had sunk…) but he was very convenient.

If he could just get Ryuk to… Maybe he could FINALLY get some relief without Misa finding out...

Light put his plan into action.

"Ryuuuk!" Light called in a sing-song voice. "I've got you your apples… come and get it!"

Ryuk's eyes bulged when he entered the bedroom to find Light, still naked, stretched out on the bed, and covered in apple sauce.

**"Light-o… what are you doing?"**

"Oh? I thought of another way to entertain you. Is it not to your liking?"

Light smirked triumphantly as Ryuk gazed at him with a mix of dread and lust.

**"This… this is a VERY bad idea…."**

Light writhed a bit on the bed, teasingly, "It's alright. I trust you, Ryuk."

The monster gaped at him. **"I'll… I'll hurt you."**

"It's alright, I've prepared for this…"

Ryuk rolled his eyes. **"Of course you have."**

"Don't you want your apples?"

Well far be it from him to deny apples of any kind. Ryuk climbed onto the bed next to Light. Though he was ready for this, Light still jumped a bit when Ryuk lashed out with his long pink tongue experimentally tasting the apple sauce on his skin.

Hmmm apples, a hint of cinnamon, and Light-o—Ryuk decided he liked the taste very much. Ryuk continued his journey lapping up every bit of the sauce from his skin—and it was everywhere. He was covered head-to-toe. Ryuk mused—for a neat freak like Light to go this far… he REALLY must want this (he could have fun with this…)

Light sucked in a breath as Ryuk began running his tongue across his chest. Light jerked as Ryuk cleaned it off his stomach.

**"Hyuk. I never knew you were ticklish!"**

Light blushed. Ryuk's grin widened and he began to clean that area in earnest.

As Light spasmed and jerked beneath him Ryuk had to admit—he WAS interested in more than just the apples…

Ryuk moved down and experimentally licked at his inner thigh, Light made a very needy sound that went straight to his cock. Ryuk began to play in earnest and watched in fascination as Light gasped and groaned in response to his movements, his fingers fisting in the sheets. Light was soon breathing heavily and was very hard.

**"Mmm,"** Ryuk hummed as he licked THERE, the vibrations combined with Ryuk's busy tongue running up and down his length felt SO GOOD. Light moaned deeply in response.

Then Ryuk suddenly stopped.

Light whined pathetically. Ryuk smirked and floated up off the bed hovering above him. **"Yes those were very good apples, thank you Light-o."**

"RYUUUK!" Light groaned in agony. His body writhed and strained as he offered himself up to the Death God.

**"Oh?"** Ryuk moved in closer taunting **"Did you want something Light-o?"**

"PLEASE!" He NEEDED it NOW!

Light grasped for Ryuk's belt but Ryuk swatted his hands away.

Ryuk chuckled as he teasingly ran his claws over Light's flesh. Light whimpered and pleaded.

**"You're going to have to be specific, Light-o. What EXACTLY do you want?"**

Light groaned and shouted in frustration. "I WANT YOU TO FUCK THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

Ryuk was howling with laughter. Light looked away mortified.

**"You know, Light-o Death Gods are not known for their mercy… but THAT can be arranged."**

Light quivered in anticipation as Ryuk straddled him and resumed playing with him, and easily slipped a finger inside and began poking around. Yes he had used a lot of lube in there—Light wasn't kidding. He had prepared for this and... Ryuk sniffed. Apple flavored, how considerate. Light was so eager, he was raising his hips trying to drive him further inside. Ryuk laughed and held him down Light whined submissively. Ryuk laughed harder. Yes, this was very entertaining. When Ryuk added another finger Light threw off any semblance of sanity, bucking and straining against his hold as Ryuk continued to play inside him and slowly dragged his claws against that bundle of nerves. Light made the most beautiful noises when he so tortured him…

But while teasing Light was indeed entertaining Ryuk very much wanted to take what Light was offering.

Light whimpered when Ryuk withdrew his fingers. Ryuk had released him from his hold. Light looked up wildly to see Ryuk slowly undoing his belt.

**"Uh uh uh! Stay put! Do as I say or you don't get any,"** Ryuk growled in warning when it looked like Light was about to tackle him.

Light whimpered with need but went still and let Ryuk do as he may.

Ryuk slowly crawled over Light again and continued to tease him

"HAH! RYUUK!" Light groaned as Ryuk brushed against his entrance.

Ryuk licked at his throat and pushed in. Light had prepared but Ryuk was huge! Light felt it stretching so much he worried something would tear. He whimpered his hands went fisting into Ryuk's back feathers.

**"Ooh, Light-o!"** Ryuk panted as he sheathed himself into Light's tight heat. Ryuk quivered, this feeling was divine.

Ryuk gazed in wonderment at his human who was letting him do this, who wanted him to do this, only to see the pained look as the sweat dripped down from his brow.

**"This is hurting you."** Ryuk stated as he licked apologetically at his ear.

"I'm okay," Light insisted. "Please, move!"

Ryuk moved.

Ryuk angled himself again and after a few more painful thrusts he found it.

"OH!" Light arched his back as Ryuk ground down inside him.

It had been so long! (Ryuk was so... OH!)

And this pleasure of him grinding against that spot inside him—it BURNED it was so intense.

Ryuk was... PERFECT inside him!

Why the hell hadn't he done this before!

"OH! Fuck! Oh! Oh! OH! Ryuuuk!" Light moaned and eagerly swung his hips in time to meet each thrust.

"Ngn. MORE! PLEASE!"

Ryuk snarled and grasped at Light possessively scratching him with his claws and Light jerked and groaned in response this sent the most wonderful sensations around him as Light startled and tightened around him.

Light moaned deeply as he felt it building up inside him…

Light whined as Ryuk clamped down around him to stop him coming until he had worked up to his own climax, thrusting again and again into Light's shuddering form.

Light whined again and that was the trigger Ryuk released hard inside him and finally allowed Light his as well.

**"AH, LIGHT-O!"** Ryuk roared as he released and collapsed on top of Light.

"RYUUUUUK!" Light howled and released warm and wet against Ryuk's stomach.

Ryuk messily withdrew before he could suffocate his human and lay on his back exhausted for a moment before playfully snatching up Light and holding him tightly to his chest.

Light had gone limp and was too tired to protest though he found that he didn't really want to. Ryuk rumbled and licked him affectionately.

"Miss some… applesauce?" Light panted.

**"Hyuk. That's not… applesauce." **Light blushed and nuzzled into Ryuk's strong chest.

This tender moment was interrupted by the crash of grocery bags being dropped on the floor.

Light and Ryuk simultaneously looked over to see Misa gaping at them from the doorway.

* * *

"Oh Liiiight! I'm home!" Misa called as she returned home to their apartment. Misa's eyes bulged and she dropped her grocery bags on the floor.

Ryuk! What was that monster doing to her Light!

Not that Light seemed to mind terribly if those noises were any indication…

"DON'T STOP! OH GOD RYUUUK!"

Misa blushed as she watched the Shinigami dominate and have his way with her boyfriend.

It hurt…

But…

That meant her Light was in the mood today. Misa was so happy!

Light so rarely indulged...

Misa decided then and there if that's what her Light needed to get him in the mood she wouldn't mind sharing as long as it was just Ryuk—he was already a part of their little family and no one else could see Ryuk.

Misa watched as they finished and cuddled together…

Well she was always a fan of yaoi.

It did hurt that they didn't wait for her, though.

Then they finally noticed her standing in the doorway.

**"Misa…" **the Shinigami gasped. Yes it would be bad if Misa killed Light in a jealous rage. Then he wouldn't be able to do that to Light again.

"I can explain..." Light began but Misa silenced them both with a wicked smile.

"Ryuk, do me a favor?" Misa began to strip out of her clothes. "Just keep holding him down."

**"Hmm?"** Ryuk asked sleepily, he was still lying on his back, holding Light on top of him. His claws lightly digging into Light's skin.

"It's almost lunch time I'm in the mood for a Light sandwich, how about you?"

**"Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk!"**

Light's eyes went wild as Misa climbed into the bed with them and began to (futilely) struggle in Ryuk's arms… already not liking where this was going as Ryuk was indeed holding him in a vice grip. Ryuk got him to cease his struggles by slowly running his tongue along Light's collar bone. Light relaxed against Ryuk's chest and mewed softly.

**"Hyuk, now that's all very well and good but… why should I?"** Ryuk negotiated as he continued with his ministrations, caressing Light with soft little touches with wings and claws. Light leaned into his touch and groaned; he was quickly becoming hard again. **"I'M playing with him right now, why should I share with you?"**

"I'll give you an apple later…" Misa said sweetly.

Ryuk leered **"I already had an apple. It was very tasty."**

"How about a bag of apples for every thirty minutes?"

Ryuk smirked. **"Done."**

Light's fluttering eyes snapped open at that little exchange. "You… you bastard!"

**"What?"** Ryuk chuckled.

"You just… you just whored me out for apples?"

**"So I guess that means you think of me as your pimp. That's good to know."**

Misa giggled.

Just then Light let out a wanton moan as the Shinigami continued to play with him.

Misa felt another pang of jealousy.

Light was never this way when it was just the two of them!

He was always so reluctant and it usually took so long to get him in the mood…

No. It was alright.

Because in Misa logic her Light wasn't REALLY cheating on her... nor did this make her Light gay (bi maybe but of course her Light only loved HER) because Ryuk isn't human so it didn't really count.

Misa could just think of the Shinigami as a sex toy that talked.

Misa watched her Light go wild, losing himself to Ryuk's touches, his neglected arousal becoming painfully hard—and then as she began touching him too.

Light's hips rose again and he whimpered and whined as he felt the rough claws and dainty hands grabbing all over him.

Misa looked sad. All these years and her Light was too polite to say anything but her worship had been all wrong! Her Light obviously preferred to be worshipped THIS way.

Light became lost in the sensations as Ryuk and Misa stroked and licked, kissed and bit across his burning flesh. Indeed he was so lost in these feelings that it came as a genuine shock when Misa finally went down on him as Ryuk re-entered him from behind.

Light felt his brain melting from the feelings of that fullness inside of him coupled with the tightness around him. Beyond speech Light shouted in ecstasy as he rode Ryuk and Misa road him.

**"You're so tight!"** Ryuk growled again as he continued to thrust inside of him and again found the sweet spot again.

Light's entire body shook; his actions became even wilder as he ground into Misa.

"Light!" Misa groaned and moved her hips in circles against him—this was wonderful!

**"Light-o!"** Ryuk snarled as he ground deeply inside of him.

"FUCK!"

Light came hard inside of Misa as Ryuk filled him with his seed.

The three of them lay together on the bed drenched in sweat among other things, the monster and the girl both holding THEIR Light possessively, Misa snuggled against him and Ryuk remained buried deep inside of him.

Neither of them were showing any indication of moving.

Light was panting hard but finally found his voice when they began to paw at him again. "Uh… guys?"

Misa smirked. "You know, that didn't last thirty minutes."

Light gasped in anticipation as Ryuk splayed his long clawed fingers possessively around his hips.

**"Hyuk, we don't want to cheat you now, do we? Besides who said anything about JUST thirty minutes? Maybe I want more than one bag."**

Misa smiled sleepily as she stroked little circles around Light's chest.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea, wouldn't you agree, Light"

Light whimpered in pain and need.

Ryuk laughed and nibbled at Light's neck. **"Nah, I don't think my bitch will mind."**

"OH!" was all Light had to say for himself as they were at him again.

As Light was driven wild again Misa decided that Ryuk was indeed an excellent toy that she would be using on her Light many times in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTICE**

I apologize in advance for spamming and I apologize to everyone who thought they were getting an update. I usually don't do the whole author note chapter thing but I thought it was the best way to get the word out before my account gets deleted.

After ten years of no enforcement fanfiction . net is suddenly going to start enforcing a "no sex and violence" policy:  
www . change petitions / fanfiction – net – stop – the – destruction – of – fanfiction – net ? utm_campaign =friend _ inviter _ modal & utm_medium = facebook&utm _ source = share_petition

I'm here frequently on fanfiction . net but I only just heard about this, so I figured it was important to get the word out.

I checked and the only warning on fanfiction . net I could see was a single note on fanfiction . net's homepage:  
"June 4th 2012 - Notices: ◦Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."

I know I don't exactly comb through mine for content and just rate it all M. But no doubt the vague descriptions of gay sex within these stories will offend the moral guardians.

Though I have to wonder what's left after you delete all the stories with sex and violence. There goes the Death Note fandom! And what about a fandom like... Saw?

If you don't think this applies to you then ask yourself, does your story:

Have action scenes?

Have romance scenes?

Mention a song?

**If you answered yes to any of those it is at risk of deletion.**

Or to put it another way would your story make a good episode of Sesame Street?

If yes you're probably safe but if no you may want to consider copying it over to another site.

Even if you don't think this applies to you it's still a good idea to have backups and considering they're going to suddenly start cracking down now after ten years of nothing they may be overzealous in their censorship. It would be a shame if a beautiful story is lost forever just because it says a naughty word.

So please move your stuff, copy your favorites before this goes into effect!

Some suggested sites:

livejournal . com

archiveofourown . org

deviantart . com

adultfanfiction . net

As for me, I will continue to write and update my stories—just not on fanfiction . net.

You can find me on Livejournal and archiveofourown. org as reaperlight and plannedbyreaperLight on deviantart . com

I would like to thank everyone, all of my readers and reviewers, for all their help and support and all the other writers out there keep on writing awesome stories!


End file.
